PvZ 2 Creepypasta,The Smiling Plant
You already guess the title,I'm a Plants Vs Zombies fan and it's a Creepypasta. I know smiling things is positive,happy,and jolly,even "innocent?" No....Not at ALL,if you look at a cute,small,"innocent",chibi thing. You know something isn't right about this picture....There's one reason I don't like Plantz that are smiling such as the Sunflower,Cabbage-Pult,Bloomerang,Marigold,the list goes on and on. Some do smile,some don't have mouths,or doesn't smile.I don't want at a smiling plant,not even...."This" ''Plant I unlocked in the beginning. I would rather draw the events had happen to the Plants and Zombies instead since...I don't have a camera,heh. I downloaded PvZ 2 (Plants Vs Zombies 2 :It's About Time) and I got real pumped playing it. I'm more a Zombie person than a Plant,it's cute them saying,"Brainzzz",them dress in different cloth,what they groan about,and walk patterns. It makes me squeal,but the Plantz...Meh. I began the game by putting my age (A new mechanic in the game,sad),my name,and press start and began the game for reals. Crazy Dave or David that's what Dr.Edgar George Zomboss calls him,appeared and tell me how to play the game,to plant the Peashooter,and using the shovel. I already knew to play it since I played the first one. I unlocked the classic PvZ plants,before I could go to Ancient Egypt,I unlocked new Plant called,"Smiling Lilac". It looks kinda adorable and useful,she shoots her projectiles lobbed like and her specialty is to smile. "I never saw a Plant do that",I said. I continue on and press on Level 1,it was real easy and beat it with no sweat. The Smiling Lilac is pretty strong,no wonder I beat it real quick. I keep on going and going until I reached the Gargantuar. Something is pretty...Off to say the least,about the Mummified Gargantuar. His bandages seem more torn than patched,he's covered in unknown stains in his hand and bandages,and the most noticeable of all is he's smiling,making no groaning sounds like every Gargantuars make when you see them. I picked the plantz I have through out my journey and tapped "Let's Rock". I swear to Dr.Zomboss,that the Gargantuar looked at me for a split second with hollow eyes. I raise my eye brow and think that my mind is playing tricks at me. I look at the Plants given to me, and slide the Plantz in a row. I waited for the Gargantuar to come and yet he did. He was still smiling,but kinda looks like he's trying to frown as tears is around his undead face. He seems,hurt and tortured..My heart sank seeing one of my favorite Zombie,all hurt and sorrow...He walked up to the Plants and stands there and he made a painful sad groan. He was saying something to me he keeps making this sound until he dies. He was saying this...: "Free Me....Please....Free me..." "Free me? T-this isn't part in the game",I shivered go unlock the Pirate Seas. I want to get new Plantz for me to use on other levels and the rest. I love the Pirate Sea music,it's my #5 favorite PvZ song. All the Zombie are normal,yet a little change,they're smiling the way the Gargantuar in Ancient Egypt did. I know this isn't part of the game,but it must be a updated version. I picked my boy the Smiling Lilac and the rest just in case. Instead of usual sounds the Zombies made,they cackled and smiled. I hope this is a joke because '''I'M '''not laughing nor smiling what I'm discovering here. It's actually scaring me.I took the abnormal Zombies as fast as I can to get it done and go to the next level. I didn't realize that the Smiling Lilac's smile is getting wider. I was real curious about her Almanac entry is. I opened it and scroll to search for Smiling Lilac and I did. I read it and after reading it,made me go pale as snow... "''She loves smiling,smiling keeps her alive. She wants her fellow Plants to smile along including Zombies. Do you like smiling? She wants the whole entire world to smile along...She'll smile til death,along with Crazy Dave,the Plants,Zombies,and you..." I was about to cry. I don't want the Zombies or anyone to die,including me. I try to brush off the Smiling Lilac's entry to keep myself focus and keep beating the rest of the level. I stopped using Smiling Lilac automatically after what I read. Fortunately,I got all the Plants I need to continue on the adventure. I beat the rest of the levels and ready to battle Dr.Edgar George Zomboss. The line reached to Dr.Zomboss,the screen turn red,then flash back to the overworld. He have a depress look and wasn't frowning,but smiling. It's odd he looks depress,though he's smiling. I took a deep breath,but sound spine chilling. I waited to screen to load and Dr.Zomboss appeared...He was trying frown,but couldn't because the smiling has overtaken him and he continue smiling....He has his eyes close bursting with tears,and the background music was complete silence.....The only sound is present is the writing sound. "''You made it this far....I feel sorry for you trusting that demon plant that you got from the beginning,changing my Zombies into cackling possessed undead. I want to be set free....Help me....This...Isn't suppose to happen,please.End it all,for me,for the Zombies...For YOUR life.... ''Dr.Zomboss open his eyes...They were red and irritated from all the sobbing and crying. I was about to cry to because he wants to die and me alive after I kill him. I love the Zombies a lot and I don't want to kill Dr.Zomboss. I hurts my heart hearing the last words. Dr.Zomboss fell down from his Zombot Sphinx-inator. All rusty and cracked and covered in blood. His health meter appeared and doesn't show how many health he have. It's empty. He got up and it made screeching sounds as it moves. It hurt my eyes because I have headphones on. The battle has started. READY! SET! PLANT! The Plants started to appear on the right side and the plants I got are : Cabbage Pult,Bloomerang,Iceberg Lettuce,Bonk Choy,Wall Nut,and...Smiling Lilac..... My spine still is chilling down my nervous body. I planted every plants in except the Smiling Lilac. I don't want to kill Dr.Zomboss with that demon plant I unlocked. Dr.Zomboss started crying while summoning the Zombies. He backed up and his Zombot Sphinx-inator began shattering in piece! He fell down with it and got buried in the rubble...Again,this ISN'T part of the game. The game didn't just exited out after Dr.Zomboss got pressured by the metal stone rubble of his Zombot Sphinx-inator. Ohoho no,me not planting the row of Smiling Lilacs I left there to watch the battle,started moving left and right. Singing....They were singing There's A Zombie on Your Lawn,but every lyrics changed with gruesome,detailed,disturbing words. The sound got louder and louder,covering my ears didn't helped. The unholy song echoed in my head. Even screaming is pointless,the song is too powerful to block off. 2 minutes later.....Silence.....I turned back to my tablet and the screen automatically was transfer to the stage select screen. I picked it gently and look at it. "I-Is it...Over?",I whispered to myself. I exit out the Ancient Egypt and selected the Wild West. I got surprised what I was given,all the stages where beaten all the sudden. I scroll to look around and I covered the screen before I see the Wild West Gargantuar statue...He was impaled head first and his stomach was open wide,spilling his organs all over,and weird enough,no blood. It's like someone clean his blood,except his head. Dr.Zomboss didn't appeared. I got curious why....Is he already dead? I try to ignore the feeling I'm having after seeing this experiences. I try my best being brave and continue on...It show the zombies and the Poncho Zombie is covered in blood,his hair is mangle,his hat is covered in organs,and he held a gun. Although in the Wild West in the real life,they do carry guns. But not in this game.I'm getting nervous,yet curious what's going to happen. I did the same old things in every PvZ. I left the Smiling Lilca behind to prevent any harm to be cause and made. In a blink in a eye the Smiling Lilac was forced in my slot! "Darn it!",I yelled. She new I was doing that,her smile grew wider and wider. Cackling at me. I became scared to angry. This...THING,no DEMON of a Plant needs to die! I want her gone for good,from this game,from MY LIFE! I waited for the Poncho Zombie to appear. He maybe my only choice to kill this satan plant! I saw him appear,grinning and gripping the gun,ready to fire. I put the Smiling Lilac and wait. The Poncho Zombie lift the gun up and shot the Smiling Lilac. She screamed as the Poncho Zombie shot down the Plant. She fell down and her smile disappeared. Her final words were... "I just want to make every Plant and Zombie to be in peace...." I didn't believe her and ignored it. The Plants and Zombies will never get along. The Zombies fell down and the level ended...Even the Hell I faced....The game crashed and I reset the whole game and put my tablet off. I looked outside and it was morning already. I rubbed my watery tired eyes and collapsed. I didn't felt this pain before....What I face,I'm glad the Smiling Lilac is gone. I thanked Poncho Zombie and smiled...I finally got my energy back from rest since I been using it on the game and the events happening. I'm finally at peace and the Zombies as well....